


Рогатый череп

by Anonymous



Category: Nobunaga The Fool
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дизайнеры этого аниме весьма креативно подошли к оформлению особняка Цуцудзигасаки. Не могу промолчать!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рогатый череп

Такеда Харунобу любил рога. Антилопьи рога украшали его шлем с белой гривой; на стенах по нескольку пар бычьих, антилопьих и оленьих рогов - обязательный интерьер каждой комнаты в его покоях. На крыше его особняка возлежал рогатый череп, надетый затылочной частью на чердак; верняя челюсть угрожающе нависала над пирамидальным уступом пятого этажа. Внутри черепа, как в комнатке, можно было уединяться для раздумий и молитв.

Харунобу божился, что череп принадлежал дракону, которого загнали его доблестные воины, пилотировавшие девятиметровых боевых роботов, а сам Харунобу поймал взлетающего ящера за крыло и сразил недрогнувшей рукой "Фурин Казан". Гигантских драконов никто не видел последние полтысячи лет, а вопрос "Откуда у дракона рога?" выводил Харунобу из себя:

\- Бывает рогатый дракон. Юнь-цю называется - облачный рогатый.

Но скептики подозревали, что Харунобу, дабы выдержать стиль "повсюду рога", распорядился приделать к черепу искусственные.

Когда началось обычное для той местности землетрясение, Харунобу первым делом заорал:

\- Спасайте череп!

Украшение особняка качалось. Вывели тридцатиметрового "Фурин Казан"; девятиметровые боевые единицы мчались на подхвате за "старшим братом". Но второй подземный толчок опрокинул череп, и он с грохотом рухнул на мощеный двор, полетели сломанные ветки деревьев. Оказалось, что череп был глиняный, крашеный - скульпторам не составило бы труда создать дубликат, но не зря Харунобу требовал перво-наперво спасать череп - с глиняным поделием вдребезги разбилась его репутация охотника на драконов.


End file.
